


A Few Fucked up Father Figures

by vaarion_png



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hollow Knight (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaarion_png/pseuds/vaarion_png
Summary: A Group of Shitty dads meet in the afterlife and talk it out.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43
Collections: Crossover Fics of AtLA





	A Few Fucked up Father Figures

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because I thought it would be funny to see some people who have basically nothing in common to get together and argue with each other over the dumbest shit

The Pale King is placed into a white room. Spotless white walls, spotless ceiling, spotless floor. It reminded him of his palace, but much more simple. There’s no doors. He didn’t quite know how he got in here. There’s a table with five chairs sitting around it. They’re all completely white. 

He had been told, before he was dropped in here, that he was dead. He was told that he would meet four other people, all of which had one thing in common with him. Nobody was in the room with him yet.

The chair in front of him was slightly elevated compared to the others. It was perfect for his height, actually. He walked over to the chair and jumped up on it, adjusting his crown and pulling strands of hair out of his face. He was calm, but curious as to what was going on.

Someone else materializes to his right. It’s a tall man, at least, taller than the Pale King, with black hair and a mustache. He’s in a black and red vest, boots and a crisp pair of striped pants. One of his hands is covered in gold rings.

He looks over at PK, with his legs crossed and his head held high. “They ain’t screwing with us, are they? This is really the afterlife?”

PK blinks. “I suppose so.”

“Hm.” The new man walks over to the table, sitting at his chair. His eyes are level with PK’s, but his feet are flat on the floor, while PK’s are swinging about a foot off the ground.

“Dutch Van der Linde.” He holds out his ringed hand to PK. The King takes it cautiously.

“Pale King.”

“That’s your name?”

“I never really came up with one once I left my god form.” He says placidly. “I’m perfectly fine with it.”

Dutch clicks his tongue once. “Mkay.”

Another man materializes across from the Pale King. He’s an older man, with white hair and a beard. He’s dawning a golden chest plate, and he looks awfully regal. His most prominent feature is a silver eyepatch on his right eye. This looked like someone PK would understand.

“Who exactly are you two?” He speaks in a powerful voice. 

“Dutch Van der Linde.” Dutch announces, placing an elbow on the table. “And this is the Pale King… and you are?”

“Odin Borson.” He clasps his hands behind his back, and Dutch raises an eyebrow.

“From… Norse Mythology?” He guesses.

Odin also raises an eyebrow. “I suppose you’re a midgardian?”

Neither PK nor Dutch answers. Odin walks toward them and sits in the chair across from PK and next to Dutch. Two chairs are empty.

“You know him?” The Pale King asks Dutch. He laughs.

“Know him? He’s from a supposed religion from long ago. Think it was the Nordic folk who worshipped him.” Dutch says.

“We were acquainted with them, yes.” Odin responds.

To PK’s left, another person appears. This one has dark skin and long, brown hair. They’re wearing what seems to be winter clothes, but they have a certain regality to them.

“And another one joins us.” Dutch announces unnecessarily. He looks down at his hand for a moment. “Any of you seem to have mysteriously de-aged?”

“No.” PK and Odin say at the same time. The new man doesn’t say anything.

“Well damn then.” Dutch places his hands behind his head. “I look in my forties, I bet.”

“What exactly is going on here?”

PK looks over at the new guy. His expression is rather calm, but there’s a hint of disappointment behind his eyes.

“I don’t know.” PK says. “I was placed in this room after they told me I died.”

“Same here.” Dutch says. “And I must ask, who the hell are you guys? Jesus, I’m the only normal one, I think. This here’s a god, this is…” he looks over at PK. “What, a king who was a god? I don’t know. And you look like you’re from a storybook or something.”

The new man purses his lips and takes a deep breath. “I am chief Unalaq, of the northern water tribe.”

Dutch looks over at PK, as if to say, “sound familiar?” PK shakes his head.

Unalaq surveys the rest of them. “My guess is that we’re all from different parallel universes.”

“Jesus Christ.” Dutch mutters. The new guy comes to sit in the chair next to PK. That leaves one seat in between Unalaq and Odin.

The final person appears after a few seconds. He’s pale, with long black hair and a beard. He looks around the same age as Dutch, and he’s wearing similar colors. But the robe he wears somewhat resembles PK’s.

Unalaq looks at the new person. “Oh, gods.” He mutters.

“What?” PK and Dutch say together.

The man opens his eyes and takes a look around the room. “Oh, it’s been a while since I’ve seen other people.”

Unalaq stands up cautiously. “...Ozai?”

“You know him?” PK asks.

“Well I should, I learned about him in history classes when I was a young boy.” He says. Ozai looks over at Unalaq.

“You look like you’re from the water tribe.”

“I am.”

There’s a bit of silence.

“Are you guys…” Dutch breaks the silence. “Related?”

“No.” Ozai spits. “I’m part of the longest, purest chain of firebenders in the world. Of course I’m not related to the filthy water tribes.”

“Watch it.” Unalaq retorts. “You can’t talk to me like that. You lost a fight to a twelve year old.”

Ozai goes slightly red. “That was ONE part of my life.”

“It was the highlight of your life.”

Ozai bares his teeth, before taking a breath and staring down Unalaq. “Of course, an uneducated water tribe savage would think that, wouldn’t they?”

“Why, you’re just as awful as the books paint you—“

“Let me remind you that you’re both dead, and everything you speak of is behind you.” Odin speaks over Unalaq. 

“How about you just come over and sit down, okay?” PK says. He’s rarely the one who makes peace between people in arguments, but he was curious as to what was actually going on here. 

Ozai looks over at PK. He looks him up and down. “How old are you?”

PK blinks. “What a polite thing to ask a person you just met.” PK looks down at the table. “...I guess I’m… around a thousand or so years old. I’ve been in this body for maybe 100 years.”

“You what?” Dutch asks.

“I used to be a higher being.” The Pale King says. “But I changed my form to make myself look more like my subjects.”

“Your subjects?” Ozai smirked.

“Citizens, I should say.” PK corrected. “I’m a king, after all. I worked hard to build my kingdom from the ground up.”

“I will say the same.” Odin speaks. “Ruling over Asgard was no easy task.”

“Well nor was watching my spiritual failure of a brother fail the water tribes by letting the spiritual nature of our tribes go to ruin.” Unalaq interrupts.

“Well then you would know it’s hard to rule over a nation.” Ozai snarls. 

“We all know Azulon did the hard work, Ash-maker.” Unalaq replies.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, ruling over a nation is hard work.” Dutch van der Linde chimes in. “But have you tried leading a gang of outlaws who don’t have any goddamn faith in you?”

“Well how many were there?” Unalaq asks, keeping an eye on Ozai as he sits in his chair.

“23 or 24, give or take the time period.” Dutch says. 

“Doesn’t seem like much.” Ozai sits in his chair, his arms crossed.

Dutch barks a laugh. “See, I bet you didn’t need to individually check on your folk, did you? Well I did. I cared about all of them, you see. Raised em’ like sons, most of them.” He smiles. “24 sons and daughters. Wouldn't have had it any other way.”

The Pale King looks down at the table. He’s thinking about the millions of children in the abyss. “I had a child. Well, I mean, I had lots of children.”

“Well, I didn’t take you for a fuckboy.” Dutch laughs. 

PK turns slightly pink. “I wasn’t! I needed a child who was completely emotionless so that I could trap the infection that was plaguing my kingdom!”

“...What?” Unalaq asks.

PK sighs, getting ready to explain everything. “My kingdom was fine, and then the goddess of light returned within the minds of my citizens, turning them against me. I needed to make a vessel that was completely emotionless so that I could trap the radiance inside their mind and my citizens would be free of her.”

Unalaq looks rather interested. “...and?”

“So I had millions of children, and only one of them was hollow. I raised them to prime condition, and locked the Radiance inside their mind.” He sighs. “And then I needed a favor from someone, and she said that she’d do it only if I had a child with her, so I did. And my daughter Hornet was born.”

Ozai looks up at PK. “And what did you do with the millions of children you had?”

PK closed his eyes. “They… they died.”

“WHAT?” Dutch asks, his eyes wide.

“Well, in order to make them emotionless they had to be infused with void, so all of them were born in the abyss, and the worthy one would have to make it to the top, so the ones that didn’t were… locked in.”

“You… you threw millions of your children into a pit to die.” Dutch states.

“No! Well, not exactly— It was what had to be done, okay!”

“Not even I killed my children.” Ozai smirked.

“No, you burned out his eye, like that’s so much better.” Unalaq frowns.

“It was to teach him respect!”

“Oh, he definitely learned that.”

“Would you guys shut up?” PK asks. “I’m sorry, you did what, Ozai?”

“I told my son to fight me in an Agni Kai, after he had disrespected me in my throne room! He refused, so I taught him a lesson—“

“Gods!” PK brought his hands to his forehead. “How old was he?”

“11.” Unalaq filled in before Ozai could answer.

“You don’t just do that!” PK said, turning to Dutch for assurance.

Dutch shook his head. “Listen, you can’t talk much. You threw all your kids into a pit to—“

“I know!” PK threw his head on the table. “It was what had to be done.”

There was a quick silence.

“And then he banished him from the kingdom.” Unalaq finished Ozai’s story. “To find the Avatar, which, by the way, nobody thought had even existed for the last 100 years.”

“Well that surely does it.” Dutch says. “You must have gone through some serious emotional trauma to think that’s justified.”

Ozai scowls at Dutch, but doesn’t say anything back.

Unalaq smirks to himself. “And you…” he says, turning to the Pale King. “How did you treat your daughter?”

The Pale King sighs. “I was busy taking care of my child, who would eventually become the vessel to seal away the Radiance. I didn’t spend much time with her. Besides, she seemed to prefer her mother over me.” He swallows. “But… I loved the Hollow Knight. I had grown to. I didn’t want to use them to seal away the Radiance, but in the end it was what had to be done.”

“Is that your reasoning for everything?” Dutch asks. “It had to be done?”

“I was running out of options.” PK said. “I don’t think you’d understand.”

“I think I do understand.”

PK raised his eyebrow at Dutch.

“Have you ever had to choose between one of your sons?”

PK notices that both Unalaq and Ozai stiffen. Odin, who had remained quiet throughout mostly every conversation, had looked over at Dutch.

“I did.” Dutch mutters. “I mean, my gang was starting to fall apart in 1899. My best friend died that year. Two of my men, my boys who I had raised as sons, ever since they were boys, they started to lose faith in me. I turned to my other members. The ones who stayed by my sides throughout the trials and tribulations of that year. I… well, one could say I betrayed my sons for the members who stayed with me.”

Unalaq and Ozai’s forms start to become less stiff.

“It was nearly ten years later when I shot him, the guy who I realized tore my family apart. His name was Micah. This was years after my son Arthur died. Arthur might as well have died at Micah’s hands.” Dutch shook his head to himself. “There’s a lot of things I would have done differently back then if I had the chance.”

Odin was breathing heavily on the other side of the table. “I had two sons. One was an adopted child, named Loki. The other was my own, Thor.”

Unalaq and Ozai’s eyes flit towards Odin. They looked tense again.

“I had taken Loki when he was just a baby. After I had defeated his father in battle, I couldn’t leave him to die in Jotunheim, so I took him, and raised him alongside my older son, Thor.”

“And you favored Thor, didn’t you?” Unalaq frowned in distaste.

“No.” Odin speaks calmly. “Perhaps they thought I did. I loved both of them equally.”

“That’s a likely story.” Ozai sneered. PK was sensing a similarity between Ozai and Unalaq. 

“They were both my sons.” Odin says. “I loved each of them.”

“And which one was supposed to get the throne once you died?” Unalaq was leaning back in the chair.

“Thor, beca—“

“Of course.” Ozai was smiling now. 

“Because he was the firstborn.” Odin finished. “And Loki wasn’t technically Asgardian. He was Jotun.”

“Did you ever tell him that?” Dutch intervenes. 

“No. I knew he’d learn in due time.” Odin takes a deep breath. “And he did. And he tried to lead a siege against Asgard. Twice he’s tried to usurp me. He’s attempted to kill my eldest son.”

Ozai laughs at this. He keeps laughing, until PK asks, “what’s so funny?”

Ozai, who was sitting on the chair with the front legs off the ground, let them fall back to the floor with a loud bang. “You’re exactly like Azulon!”

Unalaq was staring at Ozai with a concerned expression on his face. “I don’t see the resemblance.”

Ozai’s laugh dies down. “You wouldn’t. Nobody would.”

“I may have forgotten to mention that Thor showed traits of selfishness and rash behavior.” Odin speaks up. “I banished him before he could take the throne.”

Ozai’s face falls. “Fuck.”

Unalaq smirks again.

“I may have thought Thor more suited to the throne.” Odin continues. “But I was mistaken. I stripped him of his worthiness and banished him to earth. It took him long to realize his mistakes, before he regained his worthiness and began to serve the humans as their protector. He joined with the Avengers to help fight otherworldly threats to earth.”

“And what happened to Loki?” PK asks, curious.

“He was one of the first otherworldly threats I speak of.” Odin says. “He invaded earth with the force of a large army, and once the threat was suppressed, he spent time in Asgard’s prison. After then, Thor needed help with a threat to Asgard. Loki helped him defeat the threat, but he took the throne of Asgard after faking his death. Thor found out not long after, and the two of them found me. In that moment, I left the fate of Asgard in their hands.”

There’s a long silence. 

“So… you just died? There?” PK asks.

“Yes.” He breathes. “To be honest, I expected the afterlife to be more... peaceful.”

Ozai looks bitter again. 

“Why exactly did you think that our friend here was similar to Firelord Azulon?” Unalaq asks Ozai, turning toward him.

“Well, at the  _ beginning,  _ It sounded like he favored Thor over Loki, and because of that, Loki wanted to be better than Thor, and he wanted to take the throne because he felt he was more worthy of it than his perfect, oh so perfect brother.” He speaks with a heavy bitterness in his voice.

Unalaq smirks, chuckling slightly. “You’re really comparing yourself to Loki, and Iroh to Thor, aren’t you?”

Ozai looks like he’s about to strangle Unalaq, when Dutch chimes in. “Okay, okay, so I get that you might want to get the throne when you’re the less favored younger sibling, that totally makes sense, but what doesn’t make sense is the fact that you still burned and banished your son for absolutely no reason.”

“Ozai had a daughter as well.” Unalaq answers without waiting for Ozai to say anything. “Her name was Azula. She was younger than his son Zuko.”

Ozai lets out a low growl.

“My guess is that Ozai thought Azula was better suited to the throne than Zuko, so with his firstborn out of the way, Azula was in line for the throne.” His smirk grows wider. “I’m guessing his contempt for firstborns was also one of the reasons he didn’t like his son.”

“I am right here.” Ozai growls. 

“That is still not a justified reason to burn and banish your own son.” PK replies, his eyes narrowed.

“Oh, like you’re any better. At least I didn’t kill my son.”

“Well, from what it sounds like, you ran your nation into the ground.” PK retorts.

Ozai’s expression becomes angrier. “And I’m sure you did too!”

“As far as I know, Hallownest is fine!” The Pale King yells. 

“And so is the fire nation!” Ozai growls. “The Water Tribe savage can tell you so, I’m sure.”

“They are nowhere near as powerful as they were during the hundred year war.” Unalaq answers. “And if you call me a savage again, I will show you how much of a savage I really can be.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Ozai looks back at him.

“You can’t battle me.” Unalaq says. “You lost your fire bending to a 12 year old.”

Ozai looks like he’s about to punch the man, but he instead takes a deep breath, and sits back into the chair.

“We still don’t know anything about you though, chief.” Dutch says, looking at Unalaq. His smirk disappears.

“There’s nothing you need to know about me.” He says.

“Aw, I’m sure there’s something interesting about you. You couldn’t have been put into this group of oddballs if there wasn’t.” Dutch places his elbows on the table, looking into his eyes.

“How’d you treat your children?” PK asks.

“I never said I had children.”

“I assumed.”

Unalaq sighs. “Fine. I have two children. A son and a daughter. They’re twins.”

“Well I guess age ain’t a factor here.” Dutch chuckles.

“Do you want to hear me speak, or not?” Unalaq snaps.

“Go ahead.” Dutch is smiling.

“I didn’t favor either of them. Hell, they never separated from each other. It was impossible to do so.”

“...anything else?” PK says.

“No.” Unalaq says. “Happy?”

“No I ain’t!” Dutch laughs. “There has to be more than that.”

“I bet he neglected them.” Ozai spoke. “Sure, he never favored one over the other, but that was probably because he didn’t care about them at all.”

“That’s not true.” Unalaq said quickly.

PK kept one eye on Unalaq. “Didn’t you have a brother?”

“Yes!” He replies, seemingly happy to leave the subject of his children. “Yes, I did. His name was Tonraq. He was a… well, a disgrace to the northern water tribe. I had to get him banished, otherwise I predicted the poles would fall into spiritual chaos.”

“So… you banished him?” PK asks, confused.

“Well, no…” Unalaq frowns. “I hired some people to attack the northern water tribe. Tonraq went after them after they hid in the spirit’s forest in the north. I knew he would do so. He wrecked the forest, and that caused angry spirits to attack the tribe. Because of that, my father banished him to the south, and I became the chief after he died.”

“You didn’t think he was suited for the job?” Odin interjects calmly.

“No. And he wasn’t. He’s partly the reason Korra was such a spiritual failure.” Unalaq says with contempt. “If only the Avatar was born as my child. Then they could have helped the poles become reunited through the spirits.”

“What is it with you and spirits?” Dutch smirks.

“I find them fascinating.” Unalaq defends.

“In exactly what way?” Dutch says.

“I think they have been neglected for many years, and it was time for someone to intervene on their behalf.” He says. 

“I feel like this has something to do with how you died.” PK guesses.

Unalaq groans. “Fine. It does. I wanted to find spiritual balance, and I wanted the tribes to be reunited, but I was visited by a dark spirit named Vaatu in my sleep. He said that—“

Dutch barked a laugh. “Visited you in your sleep? Maybe you should reword that.”

“He told me that his counterpart, Raava, had fused with a human to become the avatar a long time ago.” Unalaq continues, ignoring Dutch, despite his face becoming reddened. “And that someone should fuse with him to balance the two.”

“Don’t tell me…” Ozai spoke after a while. “You fused with that spirit, became a dark Avatar, and tried to fight the new Avatar?”

“Her name is Korra, and yes, I did.”

“Let me guess, you lost?” Dutch asks, his smile wide.

“Only barely!” He snarls. “I managed to destroy her connection to the past Avatars, and then… she spiritbent herself with the power of harmonic convergence and destroyed me and Vaatu, After Tenzin’s daughter somehow resurrected Raava from inside of Vaatu—“

“Jesus, okay, you still speakin’ english?” Dutch interrupted. “Woah. Okay. That’s a lot to unpack.”

“You fused with Vaatu?” PK asked.

“Yes, I thought I made that clear—“

“Fused in what way?” Dutch laughs.

“Would you—“ PK scowls at Dutch for a second. “It reminds me of how the Hollow Knight was infused with void.”

“Are you—“

“Comparing the void to Vaatu and the Radiance to Raava? Yes, yes I am.” PK smirks. “It’s similar. Although the comparison would make more sense if you somehow had a child with Vaatu and the offspring would be the combination of you and Vaatu.”

Unalaq hides his face in his hands.

“You’re saying you had a child with the void.” Ozai asks from across the table. 

“In a way, yes.” PK answers, looking Ozai in the eyes. They share a quick look. “And no, I didn’t have sex with the void. That wouldn’t even work. It’s an entity, not a unified being. It takes the form of a writhing liquid.”

“Unlike our friend here, who probably did do it with a dark spirit.” Dutch adds. 

Unalaq’s face is tinged once again as he closes his eyes. “I swear to the gods...”

“Am I the only one who hasn’t done anything strange to any otherworldly beings here?” Ozai says. “You know what, chief, say what you want about me losing a fight to the Avatar, but so did you, and you probably fucked a spirit on top of that—“

“Can we just forget about this?” Unalaq’s eyes bore into Ozai’s.

“I don’t think so.” Ozai replies.

“Whatever happened to your children?” PK interrupts. “Did they die?”

Unalaq turns back to PK. “No. They’re alive.”

“But you would have let them die.”

“If they had gotten in my way, perhaps I would have.”

“So you’re no better than me.” PK says.

“Well, the difference between you and me is that my children are alive. Are yours?”

“I have two children who are perfectly okay.”

“And millions who aren’t.”

“It was how it had to be!” PK barked.

“If you don’t mind me asking…” Ozai interrupted, looking at the Pale King. “Why are you only 4 feet tall?”

PK looked down at his feet. They were dangling below him. He was clearly the shortest of all of them. This was something he was self-conscious of.

“I… I made a mistake when I left my god-form.” He says quickly. “Perhaps I made myself too small. Who’s to tell?”

“I’m to tell.” Ozai says.

“If you don’t mind…” Odin finally speaks. “I was told we all have one thing in common. Perhaps if we find out what it is we’ll be able to live our afterlife in peace.”

“We’re all leaders of something.” Unalaq says randomly. “There.”

“Ah, no.” Dutch says. “I was the only real leader here. The rest of you ruled over people. Two very different things.”

“We were all hated by people.” Ozai suggests. 

“You’re suggesting that we were the villains.” Unalaq fills in.

“No—“

“Yes, you were.” Dutch says.

“I am not the villain.” PK pipes up. “I tried to stop the infection from spreading throughout my kingdom. I was a good king.”

“Perhaps we’ve all made mistakes.” Dutch shrugs. “Some bigger than others.”

“I don’t think my attempt to save Hallownest was a mistake.” PK replies.

“Having mistakes is an incredibly vague flaw.” Unalaq interjects. “You could say that about anybody, and they would have that in common.”

There’s a quick silence.

“If none of you had picked it up before now,” Odin speaks up. “It’s that we were all less than ideal father figures.”

PK scoffs. “I— I was fine!”

“You were fine?” Unalaq barks a laugh. “You killed millions of your own children!”

“But the ones I didn’t I truly loved!”

“I admit,” Dutch interrupts. “I did Arthur and John dirty. I wasn’t ideal. They were right all along about Micah. I should…” he leans back in his chair. “Dammit. I should have stuck with Arthur all the way. I knew he was dying, and instead of being there… I left him.”

“I could have been a better father to Loki.” Odin began. “Maybe he wouldn’t be so inclined to antagonize Thor then. I almost pitted them against each other.”

“Are you two done with your sob stories?” Ozai interrupts.

“They are having a moment of self-realization.” PK explains like he’s talking to a child. “Maybe you should do the same.”

“Oh, yes. Maybe I shall, because I was definitely a worse father than the king who killed millions of his own—“

“AUGH!” The Pale King brings his hands to his hair and pulls on it. “Fine! Okay! I regret it! Maybe it wasn’t necessary! Maybe I should have been a better father for Hornet. Maybe I should have gone easy on the Hollow Knight, I don’t know!” He pulls his fingers out of his hair. “But everything I did, I did for the greater good of Hallownest. Unlike you, who burned and banished your son just because of your contempt for firstborns—“

“Alright, get off my ass.” Ozai snarls. “I admit, it was wrong to duel a child. I could have gone about it a different way. I’ve always known that since Zuko became Firelord. I’ve had time to think in prison.” He blinks a few times, staring ahead. “And I’ve come to realize that hell, if I never banished my son, I wouldn’t have lost the war. I wouldn’t have lost my bending.”

“Really came back to bite you in the ass, didn’t it?” Unalaq comments.

“And you, Unalaq?” PK says. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Unalaq stares at PK for a moment. 

“Do you?” PK repeats.

“Perhaps I should have been a better father to Eska and Desna.” He throws his hands up into the air. “Gods, I left Desna after he was blasted with spirit energy while we were trying to open the portal. He could have died if Eska didn’t leave. Maybe they would have stayed with me if I didn’t.”

“To be honest, they probably wouldn’t have.” Dutch shrugged. “Seemed like you were going a little bit crazy at the end.”

“Perhaps I was.” Unalaq shook his head. “Perhaps Vaatu had gotten inside my head. I can’t really tell anymore.”

“Well wasn’t that easy?” PK smiles. “We all got something off our chests. Perhaps we needed that before we entered the afterlife.”

“Yes, now we’ll be free to have an afterlife full of regrets.” Ozai says sarcastically, leaning back in his chair.

“Well you kinda deserve it.” PK mutters, rolling his eyes. “But besides that. I don’t know what’s next, but I hope you guys don’t screw it up as much as you screwed up your lives.”

“That makes me feel much better.” Unalaq stands up, looking over at the Pale King. “Would you like me to help you down from your chair?”

PK glares at him before hopping off.

“It was an absolute pleasure to meet you all.” Ozai says, standing up. “But with all due respect, I won’t miss you.”

He disappears. Unalaq follows a second after.

Odin stands up. “I truly wish you two the best.” He says, looking to Dutch and PK. “You seem to have stayed true to yourself. I respect that. Perhaps we’ll meet again.”

Odin disappears, leaving PK and Dutch alone in the room.

“Not how I imagined my first day in the afterlife.” Dutch stood up. “I imagined being chained over a lake of fire, to be honest.”

PK lets out a forced laugh.

“Well, between the two of us,” Dutch turns to PK, and holds out his hand for him to shake. “You were my favorite.”

“And you mine.” PK replies. “The others were a little bit strange.”

“You were too.”

“Perhaps.” PK lets go of Dutch’s hand. “But aren’t we all?”

Dutch flashes PK a smile, before disappearing too.

The Pale King is alone in the room. It’s just as white as it was when he entered.

“Come along now.” He hears a voice in his head. It beckons him. He closes his eyes, and feels his feet lift off the ground.


End file.
